tygrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bank
The Bank is located in a cluster on the World Map along with Heath's Trinket Shop and the Arcade. The Bank manages TC, which can be put into your account or transferred to another account. The Bank can also be accessed by clicking Bank in the World dropdown menu. The Bank is the tallest of the cluster of buildings. In the Bank, you can manage the TC in your account, transfer TC to another account, and see if anyone has sent you TC or if anyone have accepted TC you have given them. The Bank's opening screen has three options: Bank Options, Transfer, and Bank History. Bank Functions Bank Options Clicking Bank Options will open a small box which displays the user's amount of TC stored in the Bank, as well as a text box to type an amount of TC they wish to withdraw or deposit. The TC is amount is displayed as: "Bank account: $XXXX Tygra Cash." In order to use the "Deposit!" and "Withdraw!" buttons, the user must input a number with no unit - do not type "1000 TC," just type "1000". Transfer Clicking Transfer will open a box very similar to the Bank Options one. It will display the user's stored TC in a similar fashion, and will have the same Amount box below it. However, instead of "Deposit!" or "Withdraw!" buttons, it will have another text box labeled "To User ID:". In this box, the user should type the ID# of the other user they wish to send the TC to, not including "#" before the ID. Clicking "Transfer!" after both boxes have been filled out will send TC to the other user, and may prompt a warning beforehand if you have this option turned on in your browser. The warning will allow users a second chance to cancel the transfer if they didn't mean to send it. Bank History Clicking Bank History will take the user to a different page, which has options of its own. There are three options: Sent Transfers, Received Transfers, and Return to Bank. Sent Transfers and Received Transfers will allow the user to review the status of any payments they have sent and the status of any payments they have received, respectively. There are four possible statuses for each. * New - Either you or the other person still needs to accept or deny the transfer. * Accepted - You or the other person has accepted the transfer, and the TC will be deposited into your/their bank account (not into their on-hand TC!). * Aborted - You or the other person has denied the TC payment, and the TC was returned to the sender's bank account. * Canceled - You or the other person has canceled the payment before the other had the chance to deny/accept it. The TC returns to the sender. New payments will be seen at the top, then canceled payments, then aborted, and accepted payments are seen last. The History will display the sender/the receiver, the date sent/received, the amount of TC, and any actions the user can take (cancelling a sent payment, aborting a received payment, or accepting a received payment).Category:Map Locations